


To be Fixed

by Punk_Grape



Series: Angel/Demon AU [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: Normally, a fallen angel is simply eliminated; there exists one who desires to fix them, make them better again.
Relationships: Emperor/Rider (Splatoon), OC/OC
Series: Angel/Demon AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911679
Kudos: 7





	To be Fixed

Navy wrapped a hand around Sesame’s waist, pulling him close. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, planting a kiss on the little angel’s head. 

“Just taking out the garbage, I’ll be back in a minute.” While Navy rarely wanted to be separated from Sesame, he released him, and opted to wait patiently for the angel to return. As the back door opened and closed, Navy made his way to the living room; Sesame would know to find him there, they planned to watch a show together. The couch was set up, pillows strewn about, blankets at the ready, drinks on ceramic coasters, chips piled high in a plastic bowl, both on the coffee table. Remote lay on the end table nearest Navy, as he idly ran his fingers across the rubbery buttons, waiting for Sesame to return. 

Five minutes had passed, and Navy began to worry; the garbage bin was in the garage, it should only take two minutes max. Maybe he missed Sesame coming inside, he thought. “Sess?” he said loudly, standing up from his seat, legs beginning to wobble. “Sess you back in yet?” Met with silence, the demon went to check outside, to see if he’d gotten stuck; his heart fell when he noticed the trash bag scattered across the patio, and some of Sesame’s feathers delicately perched atop the garbage. 

Eyes searching for any clue, he spotted the lawn; the angel and demon weren’t outdoorsy people, they hadn’t been on the grass since it was last cut, maybe a week or more ago. There, on the grass, were footprints approaching the patio, directly in front of the trash; curiously, he could only see them right before the cement, the entire rest of the yard untouched. 

Finally his legs gave out, and he sat on the back step, jaw shaking; he didn’t want to think it, but Sesame had been kidnapped. Every muscle in his body couldn’t stay still, even as he tried to grab his phone to call for help. The vibrations mixed with his watering eyes made the electronic screen hard to read, but finally Navy managed to call Rider. 

It wasn’t terribly late, 8 at night, dark out; Prince had recently gone to bed, with Rider and Emperor staying up, per their normal routine. The king usually worked late at night, Rider occupying himself with something or other, initially happy that his phone rang, until he saw the caller ID; Navy never called unless something was wrong with Sesame, concern taking over. “Rider,” he answered with. 

The moment the phone was answered, Navy broke down, tears falling to the pavement below as he cried into the phone. “He’s gone,” he choked out. “Sess is gone.” His heart felt like a hot knife had been stabbed through it, his worst nightmare seeming to be reality. 

“Navy, what do you mean he’s gone?” Rider asked, and Emperor looked up from his work, something was wrong, he could feel Rider worrying. Silently, he moved closer to eavesdrop on the call, Rider not even bothering to push him away for privacy. “I need you to calm down, take a breath, and tell me what happened.” 

Easier said than done. The short demon found anything but shallow breaths hard, unable to form the right words. “Gone. Just gone.” Rider repeated what he’d said, and Navy took a minute to try and control himself, at least long enough to tell Rider what happened. “He took garbage out but didn’t come back. Garbage on ground, lots of his feathers too. Didn’t hear anything, no struggle, no... no scream...” He blinked back tears as he tried to hold it in, but ultimately he resumed crying. 

On the other end of the line, Rider and Emperor exchanged looks; it was unusual he’d just disappear, but given the signs of a struggle, yet no noise to alert Navy... “You think?” Rider said in a whisper, trying not to let Navy hear. 

“Hunter? Yeah, but this is ballsy,” Emperor replied, ignoring the need to whisper. 

Navy’s heart stopped, his entire being frozen. “No. No not that, not a hunter.” Rider started to talk, but Navy ended the call before he got anything out; if Sesame was taken by a hunter, the longer he was gone, the less likely he would be found alive. 

—

Sesame hadn’t even seen who had attacked him, they had come up behind him, a hand over his mouth and a hand on a wing; unable to scream or escape, the person made quick work of knocking the small angel out. As he came to, his vision was foggy, throat dry, he was stark naked, and he couldn’t move; well, he could move muscles, but his limbs were immobilized, retrained in some way. As his vision focused, he realized that he was standing up, and a quick look up showed him chains holding onto his wrists. Confused, he wiggled, trying to free himself and clanking the chains; the person who had taken him was surely aware he was awake now. The minute the kidnapper heard the chains, a gentle smile appeared on his face, it was time for introductions. 

A solid looking door across the room swung open, and Sesame looked up to see an angel standing there, a pleasant grin on his face. “Ah, good, you’re awake. Apologies for the chains, it’s so you don’t hurt yourself. My name is Aviator, I’m a hunter.” 

Sesame began to tremble in fear, the worst possible thing had happened, he’d been found; any hunter who found a fallen angel had every right to kill them. “Please don’t kill me,” he muttered as tears fell. “I don’t want to die.” 

The hunter shook his head and approached his chained up prey. “That’s hardly what I plan to do. I took you merely to help you, you poor little thing. Be glad I found you and not some bloodthirsty hunter.” He patted Sesame on the cheek, who flinched at the contact. “Do you know what you need my help with?” The small angel could only shake his head, still terrified. “That demon that-“ 

“I love him,” Sesame whispered, though Aviator heard well enough. “Don’t hurt him I love him.”

Aviator let out a sigh. “That’s what he wants you to think. Demons are crafty to get an angel to fall just for them, they’ll mess with your head.” He could see the little angel’s lip quivering, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, you’ve just been under some bad influences, like that Rider. Such a disgrace for angels, thinking we could actually get along with demons.”

“But we can! We can and I do!” Sesame said, suddenly getting very loud, for him. “Wanna go home!” 

“Then we best get started.” Aviator left Sesame hanging as he went to retrieve something, something that was shiny and sharp. He ran a finger across it, not applying enough pressure to draw blood, and gave Sesame an apologetic smile, then disappeared behind him. 

Panic was sky high for the angel as he heard a sudden whirring noise behind him, not being able to see was the worst part, he thought. Aviator wedged himself between Sesame’s wings, and grabbed hold of one by the bone; he was soon met with a wing hitting him in the back like crazy, though he’d expected that. “Calm down, this’ll hurt, but it’ll be over soon.” 

“What will hur-AHHH! STOP IT!” His question turned into a scream, as something cut into his wing. Body shaking in pain and shock, Sesame repeated his screams, until he heard a thunk on the floor. Daring to look down, tears fell freely as he cried; there, on the floor, was one of his wings, blood dripping from the separation point, oozing into the black feathers. “Wing,” he croaked out, intent on mourning the loss of his limb, but the whirring began again. “AAHHIEE! STOP STOP STOP!” 

Too late, the other wing joined its pair on the floor, Sesame studying them, sobbing. His wings, limp as the dead, were becoming soaked in silver from the fresh wounds on his back. Aviator was quick to blot up the blood from it, making the small angel shriek in agony, the normally sensitive area buzzing with pain. After bandaging up the freshly cut bones, Aviator placed his tools down, then reached for something else, still sharp and shiny. “Shh,” he cooed at the weeping angel. “It’ll be over soon. Removing these reminders is a big step, you can be strong, little one.” 

Sesame felt something poke his back, but was too into his mind to think about it. He didn’t want to be strong, all he wanted was his wings back, to be back home, safely in Navy’s arms, to be held close. “You know, I’ve always been curious about this blue substance you seem to be infected with,” Aviator said quickly reaching around to show Sesame a syringe full of the liquid from the blue veins. There was another poke, and he assumed the hunter was drawing out more of the blue stuff; five pokes later, Aviator was pleased with his handiwork. “I’ll be sure to make whatever I find out known, don’t worry, you’ll be credited for generously offering me to drain you of it.” 

A loud cry was heard as Sesame hung his head, defeated; he had nothing, not the veins, not his wings. “Now then,” Aviator said, an attempted friendly smile on his face. “I’ll ask you a question. Answer wrong, and you will be hurt. I don’t want to hurt you, but pain associated with a behaviour is a good method of stopping it. So, do you still love the demon that tricked you?” 

Before Sesame could think, he whined a “yes”, not entirely sure what would happen. It was almost too fast to see, Aviator being swift as he punched Sesame in the chest, hard enough to knock the wind from him. “Do you want to be home with him?” Aviator watched as the little angel nodded, then delivered a punch to Sesame’s eye; he heard him cry, but he couldn’t stop, he had to help this angel. 

Aviator had a schedule, ask Sesame the questions, if he answered wrong, then deliver a few punches, then leave the angel to think about it. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he knew that it was necessary on order to help Sesame. Unfortunately, given that he was rather small, Aviator quickly ran out of placed to hit, and he didn’t want to beat him to death; sighing, he knew that next time Sesame answered wrong, it would be worse for him. 

The little angel ached all over, bruises had begun to form, his eye had swollen nearly shut from the black eye Aviator had given him. He simply didn’t have the strength to even stand, the only thing keeping him upright was the chains attached to his wrists; he didn’t even look up when Aviator entered once more, if he had, he’d have seen a knife glinting off the overhead light. “Well Sesame, do you still love that snake of a creature?” 

“Yes,” the angel breathed. “Yes I still love Navy. You can’t take that away from meEEEE!” he screamed at the end as the hunter sliced his chest twice. 

Silver dripped down his torso, along the non existent muscles, until it finally fell onto his wing. “Shame, how about that Rider? I know you two spend time together. Would you ever try to convince him to leave the king snake?” 

Breathing heavy, Sesame tried to hold in the tears that would inevitably come out; pain was one thing, but missing those he cared about? He couldn’t keep it in. “Can’t, won’t. Loves him.” 

Aviator let out a hiss as he created another fresh mark on the little angel. “Wrong, his mind has been corrupted.” 

“Stop please,” Sesame begged. “No more pain.” 

“Not until you’re fixed.” 

Sesame would never be ‘fixed’, the little angel knew that; the hunter assumed that because he was tiny, he’d be able to be persuaded easily. Instead, Sesame was playing Aviator; he’d figured out how to, start off defeated, a barely audible “not anymore. Bad demon” had worked wonders. Each time he was asked, he decided to answer “correctly”, even if it shattered his heart to say things such as that. 

Finally, though, it paid off. Aviator has released him from the chains, and was kind enough to drop him a little ways away from Sesame’s house. He had no idea how long he’d been gone, the neighbourhood looked the same as ever, his house at the end of the street stood as his goal, his safe haven. It didn’t even occur to him that it was the middle of the night, all that mattered was getting his beat up body to manage the fifty feet it took to get home. To get to Navy. 

A sick feeling bubbled inside him as he got closer and closer to the front door; what if Aviator was still watching him? What if he saw him go in but Navy never leave? Would he take him again? Or worse, kill Navy? As his feet carried him home, worry and panic swirled in his head, until he nearly ran into the front door. Sesame had gotten so worked up, he felt like he needed to vomit, the stress of it all wearing down on him. 

He raised a hand to knock on the door, but paused, why was he knocking on his own door? Why did it no longer feel like his house? Head swimming, he knocked on the door, not sure what to expect; was Navy worried about him, or would he be angry at him for disappearing? 

It was probably eleven pm, Navy staying up as per usual the past few days, when he heard a faint knock on the door. The only person he could think of who would be visiting this late was Rider, though he refused to get his hopes up, he didn’t want to be disappointed again from not finding Sesame, alive or dead. Still, he knew he should answer the door, on the off chance he had good news. 

As he opened the door, he closed his eyes and sighed. “Look, I’m not in the mood to-“

“Navy,” Sesame whispered, his voice still barely there from all the screaming he’d done. 

Green eyes shot wide open, Navy knew that voice. Before him stood Sesame, beaten badly, tears falling, legs wobbling. “Sess...” hot tears fell down the demon’s cheeks as he rushed forward, wrapping him in his arms. “I-I thought...” 

“Inside.” 

More than happy to oblige, Navy walked him in, slamming the door shut behind him. Sesame was put on the couch while Navy grabbed a blanket to cover him up, but noticed the angel wouldn’t lean back. “Sess? Hey, you’re safe, you can relax.” 

Sesame shook his head. “Wings,” was all he said, the leaned forward to expose his back. Navy was speechless, and his stomach turned; Sesame’s wings had been cut off, not too well either, he gathered from the slight break near the bottom. “Cut off. And... and veins.... he drained me of it.” 

With a shake of his head, Navy left for a moment, grabbing some pyjama pants for Sesame, then returned to help put them on. “Need to let Rider know,” he said, then picked up his phone, pressing it to his ear. As Sesame mouthed the name, Navy sat, waiting patiently for the phone to be answered. 

Thankfully neither the king nor Rider had gone to bed, so when Rider’s phone went off, he noticed the call display and snatched it before the king could. “Navy? What’s up what’s wrong?” Emperor watched as the phone slid from Rider’s hand onto the floor, confusion slowly settling in. “Sorry, dropped the phone. Yeah, yeah of course. Okay, we’ll be there soon.” 

“We?” Emperor asked, hoping he’d not been dragged into chasing another dead end. 

“Sess is back.”

‘Soon’ turned out to be a single minute, as the two were capable of immense speed with their wings. Rider and Emperor examined Sesame’s cut wings, his bruising, his cuts, both coming to the same conclusion that they knew the culprit. “Never actually seem someone after that,” Emperor mused, a fingertip brushing against the cut wing base, making Sesame gasp in pain. “Sorry.” 

“S’okay,” Sesame said. “Safe now.”


End file.
